


This is Sam, my Impala.

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	This is Sam, my Impala.

  


Title: This is Sam, my Impala.  
Genre: Crack (?), humour  
Author: Gwendolyn D  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: Not sure. Mature? NC-17?  
Warning: N/A (I believe)  
Disclaimer: Supernatural, Dean and Sam and all those related do not belong to me. They belong to CW and Kripke. I just play with them.

Ever since Sam became embodied in the Impala, he never thought of Dean quite the same. The Trickster pretending angel had left Sam all metal and wheels and it had been annoying at first but after a while Sam didn't mind it as much. Sam initially protested as Dean rummaged in his trunk, but as he rested that night he couldn't help but think of it. Yes, he was technically a car now, but it still felt like Sam had a body and he could just control the car with his mind. Think 'open door' and his arm moved out...only it was actually the door. So Dean's hands in his trunk were more like on his junk.

It took the brothers a while to get used to essentially being an....uno instead of a duo but when Dean had the on board computer installed (that was one bitch of a brain surgery without anesthetic) Sam was able to help with the research again. He also had a strange obsession with the smell of fuel now... Perhaps this stemmed from his need of blood to feel strong and now needing fuel to be strong. Just another addiction to hide from Dean.

Dean didn't going to the trunk for about a week and he was super careful as to what he touched once he realized Sam felt –everything-. Sam's thoughts went wild when Dean turned him off to sleep, and thought about the thrill of being alive when he was turned on. It wasn't long before Sam needed his trunk opened. Wanted Dean to find his weapons. But he was so avoidant of that...

So Sam pretended he felt nothing anymore. Pretended the rush of fluids running through him when Dean turned him on didn't feel great, that changing the dials didn't tweak his nose anymore, that he couldn't tell if Dean was sitting on him, or even touching the car.

It was about two weeks after that Dean accepted that Sam was just becoming more of the car and returned regularly to the trunk. Sam's joy had to be masked, especially if it took Dean longer to find something, or if Sam suggested he get extra ammo..."in case". He learned amazing self control and when he could let go.

He could only let go if Dean wouldn't see the oil stain Sam left on the pavement. He'd forgotten once and Dean worried and did a none too pleasant check up on the entire car. That had not been fun. So now Sam was careful, hid his feelings, and hid his messes...all so he could keep his brother in his trunk.  



End file.
